konnor88fandomcom-20200214-history
The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire
About The Microsoft Agent Frontier Empire is a community formed by Konnor88 on May 25th, 2018. It is a Constitutional Monarchy and mentions religion in the constitution, which means it's kind of a theocracy, but not fully. It is also an empire. It is the official and only community for Microsoft Agent. It has had four flags over its life time, the first flag, the second flag, the third flag, and the Christmas flag. The Christmas flag was only used in December of 2018. The Frontier is not only on YouTube and Discord, but on other sites, such as Scratch, Deviant Art, and many more. TMAFE also has a website, the URL is http://www.tmafe.com. Wars The Frontier has had plenty of wars since it was first formed. The Frontier has won most, if not all wars it was in, or nobody won at all. The Frontier has won the first five Community Wars, and made peace in the sixth one. The Frontier is also the leader of the "Allied Powers" group, which is a group that basically means: "if you attack one of us, we ALL attack you". The Frontier was most active in wars in 2018. In 2019, the Frontier had its longest war (May to September), Community War 8. State of Emergencies / State of Disasters The Frontier also has had some State of Emergencies (SoEs) and one State of Disaster (SoDs) over its lifetime. The first one was declared on August 2nd of 2018, due to a risk of Norbert coming back. However, it turns out it was a fake account, so the SoE ended. The second SoE was declared on June 19th, 2019 on T-Day I, T-SERIES Mapping's first raiding plan. He raided the Frontier, UMN, United World's server, and tons of mapping servers. It ended 2 days later, on June 21st, 2019. Some damage from the T-Day I raid is still unfixed to this day. The first State of Disaster was declared on October 6th, 2019 after Sossie caused a huge amount of damage to the Frontier. The SoD ended on the same day. Census The current TMAFE census is: 81.3% MS Agent Tubers, 14.0% Mappers, 3.0% Logo Editors, 1.3% Malware Researchers / Testers, 0.4% Losango / Triangulo Territories / Areas The Frontier has many other territories / areas, and some of areas are listed here: * Frontieria * Frontier Military Occupation District (FMOD) * United Mapping Nation * Byzantinople * Indus (Deleted) * Frontierian Colony of Portugal (Gift from Cipher) * TMAFE Canary * TMAFE Backup * Frontier Security Agency * Anti-Countryhuman League * Frontier Department 18 * Nestagua * Old TMAFE * TMAFE Ant Territory Not all areas can be listed due to spy accounts attempting to raid them. History / Notable Events * May 24th, 2018 - Konnor starts thinking of it. * May 25th, 2018 - TMAFE is officially formed, members from The Microsoft Agent Community join. Its first Discord server is created. * May 26th, 2018 - TMAFE's constitution was created. * May 27th, 2018 - TMAFE no longer identifies as The New Microsoft Agent Frontier. * May 29th, 2018 - The Frontier has its first war, which was against a few GoFags. * Early June of 2018 - The Frontier adopts its second flag. * June 3rd, 2018 - The Frontier acquires its Tsar Disliker. * June 25th, 2018 - The Frontier adopted its current flag. * June 2018 - The Microsoft Agent Community has merged and joined with TMAFE. * July 2nd, 2018 - The Triangulo community temporarily becomes part of TMAFE as a protectorate. * July 4th, 2018 - Triangulo protectorate ends. * August 2nd, 2018 - The first state of emergency was declared after a rumor of Norbika9Entertainment's return. * September 2018 - All existing Microsoft Agent communities have been merged / annexed by TMAFE, making TMAFE the only one. The Frontier also officially bans establishing a separate community that is MS Agent related. * September 29th, 2018 - Byzantinople and Indus becomes a colony. * December 2018 - TMAFE updates its flag to a Christmas themed one. * December 17th, 2018 - TMAFE introduces its license agreement. * January 2019 - Christmas flag replaced with regular flag. * February 15th, 2019 - The Frontier moves Discord servers, due to Konnor88's main account getting disabled. * February 22nd, 2019 - A rebellion server is formed against TMAFE. The rebellion and TMAFE made peace a few days afterwards, when Konnor changed his video schedule. * May 2019 - Community War 8 (the longest war in Frontier history) started. * May 25th, 2019 - The Frontier celebrates it 1 year anniversary. * June 19th, 2019 - The second state of emergency was declared because of the day being T-Day I. * June 19th-22th, 2019 - United Mapping Nation (TMAFE's mapping territory) was destroyed by T-SERIES Mapping after he raided with multiple accounts and banned 50+ people. TMAFE's main security system at the time was also destroyed during the raid, and other TMAFE allies and territories were raided, including the main server. * July 2019 - Officially a year since Community War 1 (the first major conflict of the Frontier) started. * August 2019 - Soundcard forms a rebellion, and it ends in less than a week. * August 31st, 2019 - The TMAFE Website was created. * September 6th, 2019 - Community War 8 ends. * September 25th, 2019 - Community War 9 begins. * October 6th, 2019 - Sossie commited treason and posed as Soundcard, and then caused the damage to the Frontier. * October 6th, 2019 - A State of Disaster was declared after sossie nearly caused a civil war. * October 6th, 2019 - The SOD ends, and no civil war occurred. * October 18th, 2019 - Community War 9 ends. * October 20th, 2019 - The Tsar Disliker was tested. * November 25th, 2019 - Soundcard and Terence are allowed back in TMAFE. * November 29th, 2019 - The Christmas flag is being used again. * December 4th, 2019 - Shit Storm Theta, the most destructive shit storm in TMAFE history, occurs and caused -63 of temporary member loss, 2-3 revolts (all in the former Kwy Territory), and was the longest lasting Shit Storm. It occurred in the former Kwy Territory, FMOD, and minor damages in Main Territory (-5).The other territories were unaffected, thankfully. * December 22nd, 2019 - TMAFE's Discord hits 400 members. * January 1st, 2020 - Christmas flag put away again. Trivia * The red and blue in the flag symbolize rebellion from The Microsoft Agent Community. * The cross on the flag presents Neutrality (it was neutral in its early months), Christianity (the most practiced and official religion of the Frontier), and Strength (Winning almost every war it was in). * The community has a constitution and a license agreement, which citizens must follow. The Microsoft Agent Frontier Constitution and license agreement can be found on the constitution article. * The Frontier has a ton of e-nation (an online nation) elements in it, such as a government and constitution. It also has a lot of business elements, such as a license agreement. Flag Designs Category:TMAFE